Demasiado bueno para las despedidas
by Hana Captors
Summary: A Jack le pesaba no envejecer, ver a todos a su alrededor desaparecer, pero le dolió más al creer que tendría alguna posibilidad con alguien similar a él.


Bueno, primer fic que escribo de esta pareja y es un "regalo" para una amiga que me molestó mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera. Tarada, te quiero mucho y eso (es un apodo cariñoso que nos tenemos).

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del universo cinematográfico de Disney y Dreamworks, pero realmente deberían ser del mismo para verlos en algún momento juntos. La canción es "Too good at goodbyes" de Sam Smith. Créditos también al creador/a de la imagen (yo solo la recibí).

Espero que les guste y sin más preámbulos, los invito a la lectura :3

* * *

 ** _Demasiado bueno para las despedidas_**

Jack sabía lo que pensaba de él, o bueno, al menos eso creía, pero es que no habían posibilidades para ambos y a pesar de las promesas, él ha pasado muchas veces por eso.

 _You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before _

Cada cierto tiempo conocía a alguien y realmente era maravilloso, aunque solamente las primeras tres veces. Él realmente ponía todo de sí, pero era imposible… todos se desvanecían, todos se alejaban y él perduraba, al igual que la herida en su corazón.

Y por un momento pensó que esto por fin cambiaría, la conoció a ella. Si, Elsa era un niña la primera vez que la vio, sin embargo algo captó su atención inmediatamente… la nieve, ella podía "controlarla" al igual que él. Ella era como él y se acercó para ser su amigo, para sentirse comprendido, hasta que empezó a verla crecer, hasta que sus sentimientos pasaron de ser de una amistad a algo más, cuando ella tomó valor y lo besó.

 _I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt _

No lo iba a negar, fue una sensación placentera estar con ella, pasar tiempo juntos, no sentir miedo de lastimarla, de sentirse acogido por ella. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de que había crecido –si, sonaba estúpido, pero ella estaba creciendo y él seguía estático, sin cambios- y realmente sopesó todo, el iba a salir nuevamente lastimado y de alguna manera ella también iba a sufrir cuando se diera cuenta de que no estarían juntos.

 _Every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true _

La vida lo estaba lastimando, la vida le arrebataba todo lo que quería, a todos quien quería y a todos los que le querían. Solo lo estaba llevando a dejar de amar para no salir herido, a cristalizar su propio corazón.

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
No way that you'll see me cry _

Decidió separarse de la rubia que lo cautivó nuevamente, explicarle lo que pasaría, alejarse de ella completamente, decir una vez más "adiós". Contuvo de la mejor manera que pudo sus emociones y la escuchó sus gritos con la mayor pasividad que encontró, diciéndose a sí mismo que finalmente sería lo mejor para los dos, aunque sus palabras le hicieran pensar en reconsiderar su opción.

 _I know you're thinking I'm heartless  
I know you're thinking I'm cold  
I'm just protecting my innocence  
I'm just protecting my soul _

Si, puede que estuviese siendo un cobarde y puede que ella lo odiara el resto de su vida, pero nunca sería tanto tiempo como el que él mismo sufriría. Le importaba, realmente le importaba la muchacha de ojos azules.

 _I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt _

Odiaba que ella lo odiara, odiaba no haber disfrutado un poco más con ella, odiaba tener la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos o sus manos entrelazadas siendo que no ocurría, odiaba verla llorar.

 _Every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true _

Odiaba su vida en ocasiones como ésta, nunca se arrepentiría de salvar a su hermana del destino que él terminó adoptando, pero le molestaba el no haberlo recordado hasta que fue tan tarde, odiaba el hecho de todo lo que le ocasionaba como… ni siquiera sabía si podía considerarse como persona. Odiaba la mayoría de las consecuencias, odiaba ver alejarse al amor que sintió más real desde que esta vida agridulce estaba con él, odiaba ver a Elsa en los brazos de otro…

 _'Cause overtime you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
I'm way too good at goodbyes_

Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero tristemente para él, llego un momento donde se volvió demasiado bueno para las despedidas y el dolor que éstas conllevaban.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que si alguien quiere, pase a dejar su review. Y nos estamos leyendo :D


End file.
